


Home

by UnderGrove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderGrove/pseuds/UnderGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been through so much more than this, but this truly feels like the end. Two people in love, struggling to stay alive and to find their way through the chaos of what has become.  They must remain strong and keep moving forward despite any obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this one-shot.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SliyQJa5Wj0

We both knew it was the end. There’s always an end to everyone, it’s the way we die that keeps us fighting. We all come back as _ **them**_. A mindless cannibal craving any flesh, any living thing it can feast upon until it takes its last damn breath. A bullet to the brain is the only way to truly end it. I’ve done this way too many times… too many of my friends…. family.

 

Mikasa age 17. A biter pulled on the scarf I had given her the day we became family. The only family I had left.

 

Armin Arlert age 16. Jean age 17. Armin and Jean were having their first date as boyfriends in the backyard of a house we settled at for a couple of days. Jean finally confessed his love to Armin. After years of pining after one another they finally got together, even before all of this shit happened.

 

So many more of them. So...so so so many… Connie, Sasha, Krista with Ymir protecting her ‘till her last breath.

 

I’m Eren Yeager and this world is shit. It is such bullshit. I have lost everything, but not my everything. Levi is my everything and if I were to lose him it would be simple. It would be my end.

 

There was no way out. Only two bullets left. Those dead bastards were surrounding every exit.

 

The door we came through was blocked by a dresser. The windows of the trailer were being pounded on over and over again. The gurgle of the undead was filling my senses and fueling my panic. The trailer was being rocked back and forth, back and forth.  It truly sickens me as if I were seasick on a boat nauseous and green.  I know it’s just fear eating me alive. I have to be grateful that it’s fear eating me alive and not them.

 

“Eren! EREN!” I’m awoken from my frozen state. Levi. He’s looking at me.

He’s looking at me with fear I have only seen once before. It was the day I almost died protecting him from a bandit on a supply run. He is looking at me like I know what to do. I...I _don’t know_ what to do. How the hell am I supposed to know what to do?

 

“Come on Eren! The window is about to bust.” Levi forcibly pulls me to the adjoining room. I just let him pull me like a rag doll. How pathetic can I get? I can’t do anything to help him, protect him. We are just two pieces of meat ready to be had for dinner.

 

There are no exits. There is no back door. We’re fucked.

 

A sharp pain brings me back from the numb state of pity I furrowed into.

 

_**SLAP.** _

 

“Get yourself the fuck back together Eren! This. Is. Not. The. End. Whatever you’re thinking right now, I know for sure it’s stupid as fuck so just stop it.” He roughly cups both of my cheeks and stares right into my eyes and says, “Where is that stupid but brilliant fucking brat I fell in **love** with?” This knocks the wind right out of me and springs stupidly happy tears that shouldn’t be right now. We never labeled anything in our relationship. We were too scared.

 

I have wanted to tell him those words so many times before. Heh, I can’t even savor these five seconds of happiness.

 

“I-I love you too. God-fuck-I love you so much, Levi. So so much.” I say what I’ve wanted to say with my voice cracking like dried up paint.

 

Levi cups my cheeks firmly and plants his lips on mine. They are so warm. So warm compared to this cruel cold-hearted world. It electrifies my entire being. My heart wants to implode with absolute joy. My heart beat muffles out any of the sounds outside. It doesn’t matter. Not right now. Not while I have this beautiful man in my arms. I drag my hand through his soft midnight black hair, while my other hand rubs soothing circles with my thumb on his perfect pale cheek.  

 

I don’t want to let this go. It’s not fair. He is more to me than the whole world and even myself. I just want us both happy. I want him to be happy and safe from all of this. To do that we need a way out.

 

I hesitantly separate my lips from his. “Come on. We’re going to find a way out.” Levi nods and I help us both up from the ground. “Ok, so the way we came in is definitely out of the question. No back door and the windows are all crowded with walkers. Except....Levi you’re not gonna like this.” I say, looking towards the walker we encountered when we first came into this trailer. I think he gets the jist of what I’m implying.

 

“No. Just, fuck. Really? Errgh. Ok fine, fine let’s get this over with shall we?” Levi tosses me his butcher knife and we both walk towards the dead walker. I let out a sigh, “Okay let’s do this.” I cut into the chest and down. The sound of cutting flesh not new to us, but it will never not bother us. If anyone gets used to this sickening sound they may as well be one of those monsters outside.

 

I dig around and grab two handfuls of rotting insides and thoroughly cover Levi in it. I rub it over his shirt onto his chest, stomach, arms, legs, and some onto his face. I do all of this while Levi stares at the wall to the left of him. If his stare could light things on fire then this whole trailer would be a pyromaniac’s heaven by now.  

 

“Alright, all done. Are you okay to cover me now?” I ask with caution. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of one of his glares. “Yeah.” Levi says grimly through his clenched teeth.

 

After we’re all covered up we both take hold of the dresser and slowly pull it back. “Just, stay calm Levi. Walk slow and don’t make a sound. We’re gonna be okay.” I say that last part with as much confidence as I can muster. We’re out the door not looking back, but staying close. Mixed in with the walkers is an experience I wouldn’t ever want to go through, ever again.

 

We’re close to getting out of this infested trailer park. We just need to head two blocks down. Just a bit more and we’ll make it back to the bus and we can drive the fucker all the way to the sunset and just keep going.

 

Just as we were about to be free of this chaos, it all went to hell. A walker bumped into Levi and he falls down with a yelp of pain. I’m already by his side with the butcher knife out. I dig the knife into the closest rotting walker with enough force to gather the attention of those around me. Instead of fighting off more, at that second, I tend to Levi.

 

Oh god. His leg is pierced by a glass shard. “Levi. Come on! Can you walk? We gotta keep moving.” Levi responds with an I don’t know filled with a restrained tone of panic. “It doesn’t matter ‘cause I’m not leaving you here.” I shuffle around walkers with Levi draped over one of my arms. Any of the walkers that get too close are split and taken down with my free arm.

 

So close. So goddamn close. I can see the car. Just a little more. Keep him safe Eren. Keep going.  A tug on my hair from a walker to the right of me sends me tumbling to the ground and Levi rolling a feet or two away from me.

 

The walker tumbles towards me with bloodlust driving it forward. It forces its jaw towards my face, biting the air like a starved animal. It pushes and pushes until my arms are forced to bring it closer and closer. It’s the end of me. My weapon must have fallen when I had. There’s no way out of this except to keep trying to force it off of me. Its jaw gets closer and closer. Blood and gurgling moans spill from its rotting jaw. This is the last thing I’ll see before I die. Heh, so many people have had this be the last thing they see as well. I just don’t want to turn. Actually, scratch that. I would rather turn than let Levi ever turn into these disgusting monsters. At this thought, the walker’s head is sliced and its body is kicked off of me.

 

Levi is standing right beside me, offering me a hand up. I take it and we keep on moving.

I would have died had it not been for him. He’s saved my ass so many times and vice versa. I know he’s saved me more times than I have him. My brash personality gets me and him in some hairy shit sometimes.

  
With only a few walkers spread around us now, we run. We run and run until we make it back to the bus. We’ll have many temporary homes from now on. We’ll never stay in the same spot for long. We never do. We may never have a permanent place to stay, but we have a permanent home. We are home. The two of us together are **home**.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the my very long absence, but I kinda wrote myself into a corner. A Change in the Forest may be discontinued. The alternative I have in mind is writing it into one whole chapter and posting it. I don't think I'm cut out for multi-chapter stories. haha. So I'm probably only gonna be doing one-shots like this one. I'm actually really proud of this one even if you guys don't like it 'cause, out of the handful full of stories I have written so far this is the first one I complete and finish in one day. Most of the others I started but never really finished. Well not gonna keep you here any longer. Have a good one guys. Bye.
> 
> P.s. My inspiration for this one-shot.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SliyQJa5Wj0
> 
> Edit: I always forget to put something in the notes :P. Well, I wanted to mention that Cryaotic's playthrough of The Walking Dead inspired me the most for this one-shot. I am sooo late with the series, but I finally watched it! That's what counts. Don't want to spoil anything 'case you haven't seen it but just two words: poor Clementine.


End file.
